1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to weight training devices and, in particular, to a training device for a bicycle. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for changing the weight of the bicycle through a weight system managing weight of a bicycle.
2. Background
Today, bicycles are used for many reasons. For example, bicycles are used as tools for competitive sports, exercise, and pleasure. As exercise tools, bicycles are used for cardiovascular conditioning, strength training, and weight loss of users.
Users train with bicycles by exerting force on pedals of the bicycles. For example, a user may apply an amount of force on the pedals for a period of time to move the bicycle a particular distance at a particular velocity. The amount of force required for pedaling the bicycle at the particular speed and velocity is determined by resistance. The resistance is based, in part, on how much the bicycle weighs.
Users use weights to enhance training. Some weights are specifically designed for particular types of training. For example, weights have been used to enhance aerobic training. Weights for aerobic training are typically hand held or attached to the body of the user.
Weights have also been used to enhance training on bicycles. For example, weights have been designed to fit in a water bottle bracket. As another example, weights have been designed for an area underneath a bicycle frame. In this example, the weights are attached to the bicycle frame in the area underneath the bicycle frame.
A user of a bicycle typically modifies the bicycle according to user preferences. For example, seat positioning, handle bar positioning, and braking is normally modified based on preferences of the user. Some changes may also be made to the bicycle for particular uses.
For example, users often add additional accessories to a bicycle. Added accessories typically include water bottles, lights and reflectors, baskets to carry items, signaling devices, repair toolkits, kickstands, and speed, distance, and time monitoring devices.
Users, however, are limited in the number of ways a bicycle can be modified for use as an exercise tool. Depending on the type of exercise planned for a bicycle, the amount of space taken up by some accessories may not leave enough space for other items that a person may wish to add to the bicycle. As a result, some items may not be able to be mounted to the proper location of the bicycle for use.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have an apparatus and system that takes into account at least some of the issues discussed above, as well as other possible issues.